


Thorin Oakenshield: Durin's Blood

by huntress1013



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Mixtape, Ooold music, Vikings!, no kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: This is a mix that I made for Thorin a while ago.
Kudos: 2





	Thorin Oakenshield: Durin's Blood

Yes, the movies suck. We know that already but Richard Armitage was still great as Thorin (and Martin Freeman a great Bilbo). So take the mix and listen to it while reading the books and fanfics instead :-) This is a lot of neo-pagan and folk music. Artists included: Warduna, Forndom, GNY, Faun, Corvus Corax and more

[ ](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/thorin-oakenshield-durins-blood-the-hobbit/)

[Durin's Blood (on Mixcloud)](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/thorin-oakenshield-durins-blood-the-hobbit/)

Kudos and Like are as always welcome. Enjoy!


End file.
